Game Credits of Southern Boulevard: Reunion (2011)
Southern Boulevard: Reunion * Original Story and Ideas by: Brian Killingham Rockstar San Diego * Game Directors: Ulli Lommel * Producers: Georges Martins, David Kunkler * Technical Director: Ted Carson * Lead Designer: Christian Cantamessa * Art Department Director: Joshua Bass * Production: John Ricchio, Eric Smith, Glen Hernandez, Adrian Castañeda * Written by: Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman, Steve March * Art Director: Daren Bader * Lead Artist: Bruce McCormick * Assistant Art Director: Chris Maltin * Concept Artists: David Hong, Hethe Srodawa, Jason Castagna * Technical Artists: Steven Waller, Kelby Fuchs, Ilchul Shin, Kyle Hansen * Lead Ingame Animator: Sangsoon Park * Animators: DongJun Kim, Eliot Tokoroyama, Jae Chung, Josh Lange, Kirk Cumming, Kyu Lee * Lead Cutscene Animator: Sean Letts * Cutscene Animators: Alan O'Brien, Tim Webb * Cutscene Support: Gabe Landers * Structure Artists: Joseph Pileski, Matt Clyne, Rhizaldi Bugawan, Zach Mangan, Chris Furst, Charlene Dunn, John Wang, Jude Liberty, Kouros Moghaddam, Mike Hughes, Philip Escobedo, Ryan Pearo, Scott Stoabs, Tom Carroll * Lead Terrain Artist: Jesse Yerkes * Terrain Artists: Brian Falotico, Michael Nagatani, Tom De La Garza, Adam Hernandez, Ben Herrera, Brad Nelson, Chris Deboda, Dennis Logashov, Grant Werner, Hank Jiang, Hee Chang, Hong Hoang, Patrick Jamaa, Scott Schoennagel, Scott Smalley, Yeon-Seon Kim * Prop Artists: Jason Muck, Allan Valetanlic * Character Artists: JungHyun Lim, Darrick Pister, Andrew Wilson, David Riewald, Marcellus Barnes, Taewoo Roh, Nicole Griffee-Zuniga, YeahJean Kim * Lighting Artists: Wallace Robinson, Ruben Tavares, Edgar D. Acevedo * UI Artists: Todd Moulton, Alex Stodolnik, Jerome Lacote * VFX Artists: David McGrath, Ted Bradshaw * Lead Systems Programmer: Michael Krehan * Lead AI Programmer: Fredrik Farnstrom * AI Programmers: Christopher Rakowsky, Jonathan Martin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Graphics Programmers: Raymond Kerr, Alan Goykhman, Daniel Walsh, Mark Robinson, Randy Liu * Animation Programmers: Bryan Musson, Charles T. Eubanks * Lead Game Programmer: Michael Currington * Game Programmers: Andrew Gardner, Jason Knobler, Kenji Takeuchi * Physics Programmers: Eric Cosky, Jeffrey J. Roorda, Robert Percival * Tools Programmers: Jason Jurecka, Robert Suh * UI Programmers: Daniel Diaz, Ryan Satrappe, Marshall Ross * Multiplayer Lead: Tom Shepherd * Multiplayer Programmers: Ali Siddiqui, Mark Beazley * Lead Cross‑platform Programmer: Tim Laubach * Cross‑platform Programmers: Patrick Flanagan, Jay Hsia * Lead Mission Designer: Silas Morse * Mission Designers: Chris Berg, Daniel Bulla, David Avi Mendelsohn, Nicholas Zippmann, DJ Jones, John R. Diaz, Patrick Dempsey * Lead Ambient Designer: Alan Blaine * Ambient Designers: Ghyan Koehne, Mauro Fiore, Steven Messinger, Alisha Thayer, Benjamin Johnson, David Stinchcomb, Donnie Cornwell, Jeff Junio, Melissa Sawicki, Ryan Dormanesh, Ryan Paradis, William Gahr * Lead Multiplayer Designer: Kris Roberts * Multiplayer Designers: Chris Bourassa, John Sripan, Michael Bagley, Troy Schram, Yomal Perera * Audio Programmers: Corey Shay, Robert Katz * Lead Audio Designer: Jeffrey R. Whitcher * Audio Designers: Steven von Kampen, Christian Kjeldsen, Corey Ross * QA Manager: Michael Crespo * Lead QA: Jason Umbreit, Stephen Russo * Single‑player QA: Chris Vaughn, Geoffrey Show, Greg T. Rice, Pornpiroon Jow Malayawetch, Luke Brody, Nick Rodney, Tom Kane, Tyson Hiener * Multiplayer QA: David Branscom, Joey Willard, Aaron Robuck RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Associate Producers: Michael Alan Erickson, Tom Hiett * Physics Programmers: Hank Sutton, Justin Link, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmers: Brian Sabin, Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe, James Miller * Effects Programmers: Christopher Perry, Pete Brubaker * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Daniel Archard, Kevin Weinberg * Systems Programmers: Russ Schaaf, Svetoslav Todorov * Audio Programmers: Matthew Smith, Alastair MacGregor * Network Programmers: Kevin Baca, Rob Trickey * Additional Design: Kirk Boornazian Rockstar San Diego Studio Support * General Manager: Alan Wasserman * Human Resources: Sarah Shafer * Office Manager: Chris Wells * I.T. Director: Michael Mattes * I.T.: David Counts, Paul Anderson * Facilities Manager: Dan Brockman * Special Thanks: Tricia Crichton Rockstar North * Producer: Leslie Benzies * Art Director: Aaron Garbut * Associate Art Director: Michael Kane * Technical Director: Adam Fowler * Associate Technical Director: Phil Hooker * Animation Support: Mondo Ghulam * Assistant Producer: William Mills * Cutscene Animation: Dermot Bailie, Felipe Busquets, Geoffrey Fermin, Gus Braid, Michael Mangus, Santiago Hurtado, Matt Tempest, Jenny Toft, Duncan Shields, Stephen Cooper * Animation Rigging Artist: Matt Rennie * Cutscene Cameras: Luke Howard * Cutscene Resource Assistant: Kathryn Bodey * Lead Technical Artist: Rick Stirling * VFX Artist: Malcolm Shortt * Graphic Designers: Stuart Petri, Steven Walsh, Jill Menzies, Euan Duncan * Illustrator: Alisdair Wood * UI Programmer: Gareth Evans * Level Design: Alwyn Roberts, Brenda Carey, Conor McGuire, Robert Bray, Rowan Cockcroft, Ben Barclay * Development Support: Andrew Bailey-Smith * Music Producer: Craig Conner * Lead Audio: Matthew Smith * Senior Audio Programmer: Alastair MacGregor * Additional Dialogue Editing: Will Morton, Allan Walker, Jon McCavish * Audio Designer: George Williamson * Dialogue Assistant: Lindsay Robertson * Audio Development Assistant: Rebecca Johnson * Camera Programmer: Colin Entwistle * Graphics Programmers: Mark Nicholson, Andrzej Madajczyk * Game Programmers: Chris Swinhoe, James Broad, Chi-Wai Chiu * PC Windows Rendering Programmer: Alex Hadjadj * Information Systems: Ian McFarland, Pete Andrews, Marc Guérin, Rufus Hamade, Jonathan Martin, Andrew Gibson * Game Designer: David Mouth, Annie Neil, Rob Cochrans * Production: Christina Harvey * Animation: Anita Norfolk, Philip Ho * QA Manager: Craig Arbuthnott * Lead Test Analysts: Steev Douglas, Neil Corbett, Brian Kelly, Chris Thomson, John Archibald * Test Tool Support: Thomas Philips * Build Engineers: Neil Walker, Ross McKinstray * Test: Amit Chandarana, Andrew Auckland, Andrew Caira, Andrew Scotland, Ayden Saffari, Ben Jackson, Blair Thorburn, Charles Czerkawski, Christopher Speirs, Ciaran Muldoon, Colin Howard, David N. Anderson, David Mueller, Donald Hutchison, Fionn Wright, Fraser Morgan, Gemma Horsburgh, Gordon McKenzie, Graeme Hutton, Graeme Wright, Iain Downie, James Adwick, Jamie Trimmer, Jen Mordue, John Pettie, John Sloan, Jonathan Foot, Katie Pica, Keith Thorburn, Liam Ross, Mags Donaldson, Mark Beagan, Michael Burton, Mike MacMillan, Nicholas Browning, Oliver Elliott, Pasha Korniyenko, Paul Kowal, Peter Brittain, Rory Jepson, Ross Parker, Sam Chivers, Scott Butchard, Sean Casey, Steff McMullan, Tarek Hamad, Tim Fletcher, Vasiko Manjgaladze, Will Haslewood, William Halley * I.T.: Lorraine Stark, Christine Chalmers, David Campbell, Paul Sharkey Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Rich Rosado * Social Club Producer: Brand Inman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Lead Analyst: Christopher Mansfield * Lead Test: Christopher Plummer * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Brian Alcazar, Bryan Rodriguez, Chris Choi, Christopher Mansfield, Curtis Reyes, Gene Overton, Helen Andriacchi, James Dima, Jameel Vega, Jay Capozello, Lloyd Thompson, Marc A. Rodriguez, Matthew Forman, Michael Piccolo, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Sean Flaherty, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion * Technical Manager: Ethan Abeles * Technical Analyst: Jared P. Raia * Business Development Director: Sean Macaluso * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley Rockstar Leeds * Studio President: Gordon Hall * Lead Level Designer: Anthony Gowland * Level Designers David Roberts, Simon Iwaniszak, Sean Fitzpatrick, Paul Colls, Anthony Minghella * Programming Richard Frankish, Steve Wilson * Test Nick Robey, Mark Bentley, Daniel Webster, Sam Fowler * IT Chris Waring, Ebrahim Fadia Rockstar New England * Core: Amy Pineault, Andy Welihozkiy, Barry Cullen Jr., Ben Wilson, William French, Brandon LaCava, Brian Jennings, Cameron Cogan, Chris Oat, Dan Conti, Daniel Salsberg, David Gosselin, David LoVecchio, Deryck Morales, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Drew Medina, Eric Gus Anderson, Gareth Cox, Gary Conti, Greg Bourque, Hugues St. Pierre, James Garcia, Jarred Vaughan, Jeff Dicker, Jeremy Tudisco, Joe Jobst, Joe Ries, John Carbone, Joshua Hoaglund, Joshua Landry, Ken Davis, Kevin Moy, Kevin Wasserman, Matt Durgavich, Matt Persing, Meng Tan, Michael Bahurinsky, Nicholas Howe, Nicholas Greco, Parker Davis, Rex E. Bradford, Robert J. Moore, Scott Cameron, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley, Steve Genovese, Steve Hartman, Steven W. Nadeau, Tim Samuels, Tom Henderson * Support: Aimee Mottram, Elizabeth Higgins, Jeff Desharnais, Nathan Raymond, Eric Costa * Additional Help: Barry Cullen Jr., Geordi Filiotis, Mike Fox Rockstar Toronto * Lead Environment Artists: Christopher Babic, Denny Borges * Senior Environment Artist: Judy Suh * Environment Artists: Jasmine Wong, Matt Kazan, Anthony Joseph * Junior Environment Artist: Kelly Grimes * Lead Character Artist: Denis Cawson * Senior Character Artists: Pete Armstrong, Raymond Dela Cruz, Daniel Ebanks * Junior Character Artist: Gary Yeung * Cut‑scene Animator: Rob Elsworthy * Additional Sound and Music Programmer: Steve Donohoe * Ambient Designer: Jeffrey Pidsadny Rockstar Lincoln * Studio Head: Mark Lloyd * Deputy Quality Assurance Manager: Timothy Bates * Senior QA Supervisors: Charlie Kinloch, Kevin Hobson * QA Supervisors: Stephen McGagh, Philip Alexander, Andrew Mason, Eddie Gibson, Lee Johnson, Matthew Hewitt, Philip Deane * Senior Lead Testers: Dave Lawrence, Jonathan Ealam, André Mountain, Michael Bennett, Michael Emeny, Robert Dunkin, Will Riggott * Lead Testers: David Sheppard, James Cree, Peter Broughton, Pete Duke, Ben Holgate, Craig Reeve, Dan Goddard, David Fahy, Ian McCarthy, Michael Blackburn, Richard Kealey, Simon Watson * Game Testers: Andrew Heathershaw, Andy Parker, Ashley Kearton, Ben Newman, Christopher Fowler, Christopher Hyde, David Evans, Emma Marshall, Gemma Harris, Gemma James, George Richards, Jase Trindall, Kieran McClung, Lindsey Bennett, Marcus Pratt, Matt Rowley, Matt Timewell, Matthew Deamer, Mike Griffiths, Nathan Buchanan, Nathan Glasgow, Nick Dablin, Rachael Walker, Rogan Ogden, Ross Field, Scott Keenan, Tim Leigh, Toby Hughes * Senior Localization Supervisor: Chris Welsh * Localization Supervisors: Paolo Ceccotti, Dominic Garcia, François-Xavier Fouchet * Senior Localization Testers: Benjamin Giacone, Domhnall Campbell, Luca Castiglioni, Naomi Long, Tomàs-David Sallarès * Localization Testers: Luis Ángel Galindo Muñoz, Andrea Malerba, Andrew Mariuchno, Benjamin Welby, Bobby Simpson, Christian Jungers, David Hoyte, Iglesias Elisa Olmedo Camacho, Emanuele Orlando, Félix Braconnier, Isabell Schulz, Łukasz Bogaj, Maksims Avotins, Martin Schwitzner, Paul Seipt, Rafael A. Lage Moraña, Sebastian Huland, Serge Boguslavskij, Soichi Yasato, Teresa Manco, Thierry Stokman, Vladimir Gorelov * IT Supervisor: Nick McVey Natural Motion * Chief Executive Officer: Torsten Reil * Chief Operating Officer: Adam Whittaker * Chief Technology Officer: Simon Mack * Behavior Engineers: Mark Mathews, John Popadic, Thomas Buehrmann, Harry Denholm, Tom Lowe * Euphoria Producer: Kevin Allington * Motion Capture Cutscene Dialogue Directed by: Rod Edge * Cutscenes Mixed by: David Scott Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Music Composers: Alan Hawkshaw, Jun Senoue * Audio, Sound and Music Programming: Naofumi Hataya * Music Performed by: The Simlish Inhabitants * Score Engineering: Richard Holmes, David Mann * Score Mixers: Hank Palmer Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen Main Characters * Ron Dante as Stephen "Argo" Needham * Kate Higgins as Dr. Annie Wilson * Yuri Lowenthal as Ian "British Lions" Williams * John Cleese as Mr. Mark Miller * Eric Idle as Frank "Frankie" Roberts * Richard Garriott as Lord British * John Altman as Danny "Silko" Friedman * Stephen Yardley as Martin Algerons * Edward Highmore as George Martin * Robert Clotworthy as Professor Einstein Recurring Characters * June Brown as Emily Fox * Adam Woodyatt as Rick "Mott" Hands * Andrew Johnson as David "Hoople" Neil * Hank Marvin as Sgt. Keith Henson * Christopher Rich as Lt. Jack Yates * Frank Welker as Richard "Nasty" Rooney * Christopher McDonald as Chief Daniels * Lawrence Holland as Sheriff Neilsons * Nathan Lane as Buffalo Soldiers * Steve Blum as Bogeyman Flashbacks Characters * Steve Martin as Boogeyman * Janet Waldo as Ms. Jane Davidson Indian Huts * David Dollase * Neil Fox * Lawrence Ballard * Robert Perry * Richard Palmer * Greg Maxwell * Greg Sims * Kurt Bauccio * Kurt Rhoads * Charles Loflin * Richard Dorton The Guards * David Andrews * Tom Neil * Richard Holmes * Nathan Griffith * Danny Sells * Richard Seals * David Croft * Dan Hartman * David Hardman * James Taylor * Michael Martin * Danny Robinson * Richard Goodman * Kurt Bauccio * Kurt Rhoads * Charles Loflin * Richard Dorton * David Dollase * David Shall The Cowboys * Bruce MacVittie * Casey Siemaszko * Chris Murney * Frank Vlastnik * Gene Jones * Geoffrey Arend * Gilbert Cruz * Jaime Blas Rodriguez * Jose Antonio * Raynor Scheine Other Characters * Annie Wong as The Cowgirls #1 * Jane M. Judes as The Cowgirls #2 * David Richardson as Gregory * William Freeman as Jack * Tara Radcliffe as Annie * Annie Neil as Gadgets * Annie Fox as Mechanic * Jane Maybell as Erotic Girls * Chuck Davidson as Erotic Boys * Tom Hands as Boogieman * David Shall as Professor Wintersburg * Charles M. Archer as Piano Players * Charlie Hunters as Fiddle Solos * Dave Charlies as Henchman * Ann Ward as Annie's Dead Body * Andy Freeman as Dead Body * Michael J. Cutt as Professor Nugent * William F. Nugent as Inspector Paxton * Eugene Payne as Doctor Pullman * Neil Finnegan as Little Judes * Narrated by: Todd Friedman * Featuring: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Todd Marx, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez * With: Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass * And: Jude Cole, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort Sega of America, Inc. * CEO: Mike Hayes * COO/President: Masanao Maeda * Senior Producer: Yasuhiro Noguchi * Production Support: Sam Mullen, Jason Kuo, Bryant Green * Development Director, International: J. Patrick Riley * Senior VP of Production: Gary Dunn * Associate Creative Director: John Merlino * Executive VP of Sales and Marketing: Alan Pritchard * Senior VP of Publishing and Content: Robert Lightner * Publishing Manager: Katrin Darolle * Senior Director of Marketing: Darren Williams * Director of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Manager, Consumer Research: Melissa O'Farrell * Senior Public Relations Manager: Kerstin Müeller * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Media and Events: Teri Higgins * Director of Creative Services: Jen Groeling * Production Manager: Mary Disbrow * Advertising Production Specialist: Jacqueline Lee * Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * First Party Manager: Sarah Elliott * First Party Specialist: Queenie Magsakay * Senior Director of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director of Sales Operations: Laurie Mendez * Director of Channel Marketing: Scott Lambrecht * Manager of Channel Programs: Anna Nguyen * Senior Operations Manager: Tom Dudley * Senior Purchasing Coordinator: Lu Luna * Inventory and Materials Coordinator: Andy Navarro * Licensing Manager: Cindy Chau * Senior Web Producer: Shawn Storc * Lead Flash Developer: Michael Dobbins * Senior Web Designer: Annie Shaw * Video Production Manager: Carl Smolka * Video Editor: Greg Ammen * Community Managers: Kellie Parker, Julian Mehlfeld * Customer Support Manager: Robert Miles * Director of Legal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsels: Jerusha Herman, Cindy Lin * Contracts Administrator: Edison Haywood * QA Manager: Mark Cartwright * QA Supervisors: Shawn Dobbins, Demetrius Griffin * QA Leads: Kip Bunyea, Anthony Banks * Assistant Leads: Matt Girard, Luke Hoppel, Aaron Keillor * Testers: Bob Muniz, Dennis Adams, Efren Flores, Don Escueta, Andy Yi, Samie Bacorro, Nico Brenni, Kyle Ramos, Jeffrey Campbell, Nick Perry, Bryan Bacorro, Kyle Brabender, Danny Thach, Will Voss * Standards Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Lawrence Mann, John Belcher * Standards Assistant Leads: Austin Storms, Jonathan Lalas, Jake Alejo * Standards Testers: Chris Ruane, Wesley Woo, Richard Hideshima, Bernard De La Torre, Maxfield Atturio, Dan Buchman, Timothy Erbil, Robert Hamiter, Tony Stamer * Mastering Lab Supervisor: Rey Casto Buzon * Mastering Lab Technician: Christopher Rilles * Hardware Specialist: Matt Ellison * Hardware Technician: Kirsten Coleman * Text Proofreading: Teressa Wright, Camden Tayler, Junior Sison, Christine Letheby * Playtesters: Dennis Constantino, Jake Haloub, Justin Honegger, Drew Hutcheson, Jason Lam, Tony Lo, Matt McGee, Daniel Pangelina, Morgan Perry, Kim Reynolds, John Strine, Austin Webber Sega Europe, Ltd. * CEO: Mike Hayes * Senior Vice President - Production: Gary Dunn * Senior Vice President - Sales: Jurgen Post * Head of Studio - Japanese IP: Kuniyo Matsumoto, Akiko O'Driscoll * Producer: Bobby Wertheim * Director of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Southern Boulevard: Reunion Brand Director: David Corless * Senior Brand Manager: Rhonda Karl * Head of European PR: Lynn Daniels * Senior European PR Executive: Kerry Martyn * Head of Content: Marek Bronstring * Head of Creative Services: Alison Peat-Borrelli * Traffic Coordinator, Creative Services: Jeff Webber * Creative Services: Arnoud Tempelaere, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock, Akane Hiraoka, Elliot Kidner, Mathew Pearson, Mathew Webber * Director of Business Planning and Operations: Yusuke Suai * Purchasing Manager: Caroline van Venrooji * Production Manager: Natalie Forsyth * Online Marketing Manager: Mike Evans * Online Marketing Executive: Charlotte Mills * Head of Online Service: Adam Hance * Head of Legal and Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Counsel: Polly Bennett * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Licensing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Head of Development Services: Mark LeBreton * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois González * Localisation Project Manager: Giuseppe Rizzo * Assistant Localisation Project Managers: Antonella Marras, Luis J. Paredes * Translators: Jesús Alvarez, Sebastián Pérez Salguero, Tatjana Nath, Daniela Kaynert, Nicole Thomer, Antonio Catanese, Giuseppe Rosa, Carole Kunzelmann, Sophie Paléologos, Ronan Salon * Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager: Dave Pither * Senior Mastering Technician: Phil Adams * Assistant Mastering Technician: Cara Gifford-Pitcher, Michael Veness * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinators: Mohammed Ajaib, Shiva Allari, Chris Barnett * Compliance Senior Testers: Arron Caney, Lawrence Donohue, Martin Walker * Compliance Testers: Anthony Phillips, Alexander Abbott, Oli White, Kevin Murphy, Leo Paine, Chris Davidson * Language QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Language Team Lead: Pedro L. Ortega * Language Assistant Team Leads: Rafael Bermúdez Calvar, Elfriede Tillian, Michael Willenborg * Language Testers: Daryl Sautter, David Juanes Fernández, Efrem Borroni, Fernando Mochales, Héléne Radegonde, Jérémie Maréchau, Luca Tagliaferro, Luis Pastor González, Rocío de la Flor Román, Sébastien Kernst, Serenella Grimaldi, Simone Bonechi, Stefan Scholtz, Stephanie Homa * Functionality Supervisor: Julie Metior * Functionality Project Monitors: Mark Dallamore * Functionality Senior Testers: Chris Fox * Functionality Testers: Lynne Triplett, Benjamin Lyons, Louis Li, Paul Hann, Dean Shanghanoo Motion Capture * "Argo" Motion Capture Performed by: Rob Wiethoff * Lead Characters Performed by: Marc Menchaca * Other Characters Performed by: Alex Estornel, Alison Paul, Alysha Wheeler, Angel Alicea, Angus Hepburn, Anthony de Longis, Antonio Jaramillo, Ashley Albert, Barry Lynch, Benjamin Byron Davis, Benjamin Smith, Berto Colon, Bettis Richardson, Bill Raymond, Blanco the horse, Brad Carter, Brendan Wayne, Brennan Brown, Brian Allen, Bruce MacVittie, Bryan Schany, Carlos Antonio, Carlos Cervantes, Channing Chase, Chantz Simpson, Chuck Kelley, Dan Campbell, Daniel Hall, Daron McFarland, David Foss, David Powledge, Devon Reilly, Declan Mulvey, Don Creech, Elisa Rodriguez, Enrique Rodriguez, Fay Dewitt, Francesca Galeas, Frank Noon, Gerardo Rodriguez, Grant Chang, Hector Luis Bustamante, Holter Graham, Irene De Bari, Jaesun Celebre, Jane Montosi, Jay O. Sanders, Jeffrey C. Hawkins, Jessica Aerin, Jim Conroy, Jim Bentley, Joe Gately, Joe Ochman, John Bellah, John Gabriel, Joseph Anthony, Joseph M. Eddy, Josh Anthony, Joshua Bass, Juan Carlos Cantú, Juan-Carlos Hernandez, Kate Simses, Kevin Glikmann, Kharrison Sweeney, Kristin A. Jacobs, Lauren Klein, Luke Howard, Mark L. B. Porter, Maria Couch, Melissa Coleman, Miriam Cruz, Nicole Sciacca, Nikki Snelson, Paul Mullan, Paul DeBoy, Patch Darragh, Raymond McAnally, Rob Nelson, Robert Shampain, Rod Edge, Rosa Nino, Ross Hagen, Sara Shearer, Sean S. Allison, Sherman Howard, Sophia Marzocchi, Spider Madison, Steve J. Palmer, Thomas Mikusz, Vanessa Huntoon, Wayne Alan Wilcox, Kristen Williams, Yvette Yates, Chris Comfort, David Black * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley (Movin on Livestock) * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman Watermelon Company * Main Titles: Dave Greene Big House Entertainment Limited * End Titles: Rick Shaun Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Wild West Productions * Titles and Opticals: Maryam Parwana Associates Acts on the Southern Boulevard: The Second Installments * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Lead Band Musicians on The Simlish Inhabitants is: Gary Goldman * Musicians on The Simlish Inhabitants is: Jun Senoue, Joe Osborne, Keith Wilson, Lawrence Juber, George Alistair Sanger, Richard Donaldson, Simon May, Alan Hawkshaw, Glenn F. Stafford, Dave Lost, Richard Seinfield, Bruce Hornsby, Dave Dexter, David Thompson, Jane Robbins, Danny Holmes, David Boats, Jack Graves, Annie Thompson, Richard Daniels, Annie Young, Jackie Swanson, Dave Speech, Daryl Sells, Dave Couch, Richard Frontiers, Robert Seals, Dan Redford, Dave Gross, Matthew Wilson, Brian Nelson, Herb Thompson, Jack Kellyn, Dave Fish, Jeff Beal, Neil Sands, Hal Blaine * Vocals (The Christopher Mann Singers): Jane Seymour (Lead Singer), Ann Gross (1st Altos), Annie Richardson (2nd Altos), Amy Wilson (1st Sopranos), Anne Davidson (2nd Sopranos), Dave Murray (1st Bass), David Holmes (2nd Bass), Dave Coach (1st Tenors), Christopher Mann (2nd Tenors) * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios * Associate Acts: BBC, Buckingham Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Nintendo, The Software Farm * Thanks to: Steve Neil, Richard Minds, David Neilson, Richard Grahams * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt, Graham Gouldman, Eric Martin * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Patrick Swayze * Executive Producer: Hisao Oguchi © SEGA